involontairement
by JanniAlexxa
Summary: Mikasa finds out she is pregnant with Levis child. How will Humanity's Strongest Soldiers cope as a family? Fluff, romance, smut and a lot of other things! Levi/Mikasa
1. malade

_Summary: _

_During the last few weeks, maybe even the last month Mikasa had been feeling lightheaded and weak. She didn't tell anyone though. She wanted to be a part of the missions. She needed to protect Eren. As if it wouldn't be hard enough as it was; he seemed to get angry every time she even made a gesture to help. The fact that she was sleeping with a certain corporal didn't help her focusing on her main goals. _

Levi stared at the sleeping young girl. She looked pale, and he found himself thinking that he liked her cheeks pink, especially if he was the reason behind it. Sudden flashbacks from one of their many passionate nights played in front of him, and he gritted his teeth in worry. Mikasa had just past out during training, and not woken up. She had not even been physically strained; she'd just watched Mike show some new combat techniques.

Knowing that they were alone in the room, he carefully placed his hand on hers. Her hand was cold, and soft. He found it fascinating that her small and soft hand could cause all the scars and bruises he had on his back.  
"Is she awake?" A small voice behind him asked. He froze, and quickly let go of Mikasa's hand. He turned to whoever was talking, an annoyed expression on his face.  
"What does it look like?" he asked coldly, staring at the nurse who had entered the room without even knocking. She was the medic, she shouldn't be asking questions. Before the young nurse, whose face was now red as a tomato, had time to respond, Levi continued with a calmer voice "What's wrong with her?"  
The medic turned an even deeper shade of red, and opened her mouth. Not a word came out. Levi couldn't help but to think that she looked like a fish, a rather ugly fish, gaping like that.  
"I-I… Uhm-"The medic started, not sure what to say. She avoided eye contact with Levi, and was fumbling with the file in her hands. "Uhm, I think tha-that Mi-mikasa should know first." she looked at him shyly. Levi clenched his fist, and nodded, even though he hated being unknowing. The medic realized that she was not welcome in the room, so she almost ran out, closing the door loudly behind her.

Levi let out a heavy sigh. He looked at Mikasa, knowing that she had to have something serious. He recalled an event from a few years back. His comrade Erikson had broken his collarbone in a fierce battle against a group of Titans. During the ordinary check-up, the doctor who was visiting from Wall Sina noticed a lump beneath his collarbone. He had called it a tumor, and told Erikson there was nothing to do. What he meant was that there was nothing that could be done outside Wall Sina. The only one beside Erikson knowing his condition was Levi. Three months later, Ericson had died. Levi frowned at the memory. The doctor had also wanted to tell Ericson that information in private. What if Mikasa suffered from the same thing? What if she was going to die? He decided that if that was the case, he was going to make sure she got the treatment she needed. He had lost too many people he loved; he wasn't ready to lose her as well.

Levi tightened his grip on Mikasa's hand, turning her hand white.

"Levi…" Mikasa mumbled. Her eyes flattered open, and he found himself starting into her beautiful, grey eyes.  
"Mikasa" Levi gasped, and touched her cheek lightly. "How are you feeling?"  
Mikasa frowned. It wasn't normal for Levi to act concerned like that. He was always formal and kind of cold. Never concerned.  
"I'm fine…" she mumbled and sat up in the bed. Her body felt sore, and she had a horrible headache. Vague memories from earlier that day filled her head.

"I fainted…" she mumbled and looked at Levi questioningly. Levi nodded and placed his hand on her cheek.

"Yes you did." he confirmed. "The doctor knows why, but she wants you to know first."

Mikasa saw how irritated Levi was, and she couldn't help but to smile.

"I don't mind having you here when they tell me. I'd like it, actually." she confessed. Levi smiled and nodded.

In the same moment, the same nurse that earlier had stumbled in, opened the door. She nodded to Mikasa, and looked at Levi, hinting that he should leave thje room. He ignored here, and Mikasa bit her lip, trying not to laugh. He could be so childish sometimes.

"He can stay" Mikasa told to the nurse.

The nurse took in a deep breath and gently placed her hand on Mikasa's shoulder.

"Mikasa, I don't know how to tell this but"

_Fuck. I am dying. This is it. I have a disease and I'm not going to be able to protect Eren and Levi-_

"You're pregnant."

* * *

Review ! The more you review, the faster I write :-) x


	2. grossesse

A big hug to the following people for reviewing;_ Konota-chan, Hatsune Cherry, Black Tofu, Arethahiwatari, SpeechlessStripes, Plate Captain and ALW4_. Your reviews mean the world to me!  
I also want to thank everyone who followed and favorite this story. It makes me so happy to know that you like this story.

**Note: This chapter is really short, but the next chapter is going to be super long! **_Promise._

* * *

_Pregnant_

The words stayed in the air, making it hard for everyone to breathe. The one thing Levi and Mikasa had not worried about had happened. They had been too busy trying to hide their love-affair that he had completely forgotten about the risk of pregnancy. It was hard to have sex so that no one would notice, and when they finally got the chance, a pregnancy that might occur was not on their mind.  
Levi glanced at Mikasa, who just stared at the blank wall with her mouth slightly open. She was clearly in shock. Did she even know how babies were made? She had do, wasn't her adoptive father a doctor?  
Levi did know how babies were made and still he hadn't taken any precautions when they had sex. To his defense, it had been awhile since he was intimate with another woman, and she had taken care of the protection.

"I should leave you alone." the nurse mumbled and left the confused pair alone in the big room. Not that Levi and Mikasa would have noticed even if an elephant would stand before them. They were both so deep in their thoughts, thinking about the child that was now inside Mikasa, and would soon be there for him to hold. How long was a woman pregnant again? 5 months? A year? It had been such a long time since Levi learned about human biology that he didn't remember much.

"What should we do?" Mikasa mumbled, avoiding eye-contact with him. She felt tears burn under her eyelids, and her chest felt heavy. It was funny how her whole world had crashed in two seconds.

Levi didn't answer. He stared at her stomach, trying to understand that inside it a child was growing. His child.  
Mikasa saw that he stared on her stomach, and instinctively covered it with her blanket. Levi looked up to meet her gaze. He saw fear in her eyes, and knew that his eyes probably looked the same; filled with fear and worry. It was an expression that Humanity's strongest soldiers rarely wore. It was an expression that neither of them ever wore.

"Levi-"Mikasa tried again with an anxious voice.

"I don't know what we should do." Levi whispered. He glanced at her and bit his lip, not knowing what to say. To be honest, he was scared shitless. He wasn't good with kids. He still remembered with horror that time his friend had gotten a child, and had left Levi alone with it when he went to the toilet. The child had started to cry, and Levi had no idea what to do. He had just stared at the little person lying on the sofa, and hoped that it would shut up.

"I don't think I'm father-material…" Levi continued quietly. Mikasa scoffed and threw the blanket aside anger on her face.  
"So you're not fit to be a dad! What about me?!" she exclaimed with rage. "You are old as fuck! You're fucking 35, I'm 17! I can't even look after Eren, or you! How the fuck could I ever be a mother?"

Levi looked at Mikasa, surprised of her sudden burst. He saw that tears fell down her face, and he felt his own eyes start to glister.  
"Mikasa, calm down." Levi whispered and hugged her hard. He could feel her tears on his shoulder, and it didn't take long before tears also fell out of his eyes, making their way down to Mikasa's soft hair. He couldn't remember the last time he had cried, but still, he felt no shame. It felt natural to let the tears fall down.

"I'm sorry." he whispered. Mikasa nodded and hugged him harder.  
"Everything will be okay…" Levi said soothingly and stroked her back. "I will never leave you and this child."

He meant it. Levi Rivaille would never leave her side. He would always be there for her, and for their kid.

He was going to love that child more than anything in the world. _That he was sure of._

* * *

_Tadaaaa! Again, so sorry for the short chapter. Please review and tell me what you think. _

_- Janni x_


	3. mensonges

The last chapter got a lot of reviews, and I am so happy for that! You guys did really make my day!3  
Big hugs to _Heartz4Jesus, Afifah, Lightmaycry, SpeechlessStripes, featherelly, Arethahiwatari_ and to all of you who favorited and followed this story!

Enough of me talking, here comes chapter 3!

* * *

Rumors about Mikasa's state started spreading like wildfire. No one was sure what was happening with their strongest colleague, and everything from alcoholism to drug use was whispered around. The only ones who didn't care for such nonsense as spreading rumors were Eren and Armin. They were curious, of course, but didn't feel the need to speculate about her condition. They wanted to hear it from her.

"I know what's wrong with Mikasa." Ymir mumbled one day at the dining table. Mikasa had been resting in her room for a week now, and everyone wanted to know why. Everyone at the table turned around and stared at her.

"Yeah right!" Jean laughed. "How would you know it? You're not even friends!" he said with an accusing tone. He felt offended that someone knew something about Mikasa that he didn't. After all, he had had a huge crush on her for over five years now.

"I know what's wrong with her." Ymir repeated. "Because I've seen it before." Everyone stared at her, trying to figure out what the hell she was talking about. "Mikasa is pregnant."

Ymir had dropped a bomb. First everyone was silent. When the words had sunken in, it was like war. Half of the table criticized her for even thinking about something like that, while the rest of the table started speculating of who the father would be.

_"I bet Eren's the father!" _

"_Pregnant?! Hah, no way"  
_  
_"It's so obvious."_

"_Does Mikasa even know how to make babies?"_

"_Impossible..."_

_"As if! They're siblings! Eren doesn't even like her in that way."_

_"It has to be Mike! He said that he liked her scent."_

_"Maybe it's Jean!"_

"How the hell could you even think about something like that?!" Jean exclaimed, scared that Ymir might be right about the pregnancy.

"When my mother was pregnant, she behaved in the same way. Feeling dizzy, absent... Mikasa is acting the exact same way. Trust me, it won't be long before she starts showing." Ymir said and took a big bite of her bread.

"Liar" Jean groaned and stood up, causing his char to fall over. The sudden rumble made everyone in the dining hall look at his direction. The big room was now silent, apart from Sasha's loud chewing. She was, like always, not going to let anything disturb her dinner.

"How dare you even imply that Mikasa would be pregnant? You disgust me." With those words, Jean left the dining room, not even bothering to put away his plate.

Levi, who had been sitting with the commanders and higher ranked officers, felt his grip around his spoon tighten. He saw nothing but red for a few seconds, before standing up, and turning to the younger soldiers table. They all stared at him, no one dared to say a word.

"The next one of you fucking brats, who even mentions Mikasa's condition, will be hanged by a tree from their balls by me. And I will make sure that you will hang there, until you don't even know your fucking name." The soldiers stared at him, eyes wide of fear. "Understood?!" Everyone nodded, and Levi returned to his seat.

Hanji, who was the only one who knew about the pregnancy besides Mikasa and Levi, glanced at the short officer. It was abnormal for him to lose his temper like that. When Levi walked out of the dining room, she followed him.

"Levi, wait up!" she yelled and ran after him. He stopped and let out a frustrated groan.

"What do you want Hanji?" he asked tiredly, leaning on the wall. Hanji stopped in her steps. When he wasn't calling her shitty-glasses or four-eyes, something was definitely wrong.

"Levi..." Hanji started, and put her hand on his shoulder. The movement made him flinch, but he didn't slap away her hand like he normally would have. "I think you need some time off." Before Levi had time to even protest, she continued. "You and Mikasa need to figure things out. The rumors are spreading you know... And she will soon start to show."

Levi considered her words for a long time. The silent between them wasn't uncomfortable as you'd think. It was a silence between two good friends. After all, they both trusted their lives in each other's hands.

"I..." Levi started, not knowing what to say. "Thank you." he whispered. Hanji nodded, and smiled.

"Good. Now remember, if there's anything you need, please ask me. I'd be happy to help." Hanji smiled widely, and Levi had to return her smile.

"Take care." she said and gave him an awkward hug that lasted for about half a second. "Now, go and take care of your child's mother!"

Levi wasn't used to taking commands, but this time he didn't bother to disobey her. He was too tired and stressed out. He started walking towards Mikasa's room, trying to figure out what he should say.

Mikasa stared at her bare stomach. It was still smooth and flat, and she couldn't believe that there was anything inside it. It was impossible. She actually started to think that it was just a funny dream. In reality, nothing had ever happened. She was still living with her mom and dad in the woods, and didn't owe her life to Eren. She spent her days making herbs with her mom, and maybe she was dating a normal boy with a normal life and-

She couldn't breathe. The air in her lungs was too thin, and the more she tried to breathe it in, the worse it felt. Tears started to fall down her cheeks, as she gasped for air. Her lungs were aching, her heart was beating too fast and the whole room was spinning around her.  
Just as she was about to pass out, Levi walked in to the room. He ran over to her, and pressed her against his chest.  
"Mikasa!" he yelled, forcing her to look at him. "Breathe." he commanded. Mikasa tried, bit her gasps were too short, and she was choking on her tears.  
"No, I can't" she breathed and grabbed a fistful of Levis shirt. "I'm not okay- I don't have a – I don't-"  
"You're having a panic attack." Levi said soothingly. "It'll be over in a few minutes. Just breathe, slowly." Mikasa took a deep breath and felt the ache in her lungs start to fade "See, everything's going to be alright."

Mikasa nodded, and took another deep breathe. Her heart started beating like normal, and the tears on her cheeks had dried out.

"Thank you" she mumbled with a tired voice. "I don't know what the hell that was about; I've never had anything like that before.  
Levi stroked her hair, and told her about what she just had experienced.  
He told her about his friend who suffered from daily panic attacks.  
He told her what to do to avoid them.  
He told her about the time he had gotten one, about that day when he found his older brother dead.

He then kissed her, and she answered the kiss hungrily. The kiss had a side-taste of salty tears, but neither one of them minded that as their tongues battled for dominance. Levi won, and he pushed her down to the bed, not breaking the kiss.  
"Do you want to do it?" Levi murmured against her lips, knowing that the position they were in had led to the problem they stood in right now. Mikasa grabbed a fistful of his hair before biting hard on his lip. Levi took that as a yes, and attacked her lips. His hand wandered under her nightgown, and he felt himself harden even more as he discovered just how wet she was.  
"Mikasa, you're so fucking wet." he groaned as he inserted a finger in her. She let out a soft moan, and started to fumble with his pants.  
"Take them off." she commanded, and he obeyed. The pants soon hit the floor, followed by his shirt and boxers. He almost came right there, staring at Mikasa's naked body. Her breasts were full and round, with a perky nipple in the center. He leaned down and captured her hard nipple with his mouth, earning another moan from her.  
"Please Levi, just fuck me" she moaned as his tongue flicked over her sensitive nipple. "I need you inside me"  
With those words, Levi was sold. He lifted her legs on his shoulder, and pushed himself inside her in one hasty movement. He started to thrust his hips against her, and she couldn't do anything but enjoy the ride.  
From all the times they've fucked, this one was different. This time, neither one cared if someone would hear them. They just wanted to enjoy each other as much as they could.

Jean sat in his room and stared at the ceiling. He felt angrier than he had ever done before. It couldn't be true that Mikasa was pregnant. Pregnant with someone else that him. After five years of being in love, he still hadn't given up. The fact that Eren had confessed to her that his love was nothing but platonic and brotherly, made him try even harder to impress Mikasa. He brought her food, complimented her, but all he got in return was a hasty smile and a soft thank you. He wanted more. He wanted her, he wanted to marry her, and to make her his by law. The fact that she might be pregnant was upsetting, because that meant that someone had stolen something that he wanted to take. Back in his home village, it was tradition that the woman gave the man a gift on their wedding night; her virginity. He dreamt of that almost every night, seeing Mikasa underneath him; glistering with sweat. Jean felt his dick harden, and he groaned. Again? Every time he thought about Mikasa, his dick started to have a life of its own. Jean quickly looked around the room, reassuring that he really was alone, before putting his hand down his pants, when he grabbed his dick, he pretended it was her touching him. When he came, he moaned her name.  
_It was always her name._

"Mikasa, could you please tell us what's wrong?" Armin tried, for the fourth time that week. "We want to help you."  
Mikasa didn't answer; she just pulled the blanket tighter around her. She wasn't sure if she was ready to tell her friends in what state she was. Eren put his hand or her shoulder.  
"Mikasa, please. We have always told each other everything" he said "And besides, do you want us to believe the rumors?" he started to laugh "People actually believe that you are pregnant, hah! Can you believe them?" he looked at her, hoping that she would join his laughter. Instead, she turned her gaze to the wall, and her whole face turned red. That's when Armin and Eren understood. It wasn't just a rumor.

"Mikasa..." Armin started, not sure what to say. "You aren't pregnant, are you?"

"I am." Mikasa said and stared into his eyes. "Two months pregnant, actually."

Eren and Armin gasped. Millions of questions started to race through their head. You had to have_ sex_ to become pregnant. You needed a man to have sex with. Both Armin and Eren knew that it couldn't be Jean, or Eren.

"Then who's the father?" Eren asked, and surprised that he felt a sting of jealousy inside him.

"It's Captain Levi." Mikasa confessed. "We've been… Eh, intimate, the last months." Her face turned even redder.

Everything started to make sense now. How Mikasa took private lessons with Levi. How they always missed dinner, and then ate in his room. The looks they shared, and the numerous private meetings they held. How she smiled more often. How Levi smiled more often.

"You have to promise not to tell anyone." Mikasa said with a stern voice. "If you tell one living soul, I will kick your ass so hard, that you'll taste shit."

Armin and Eren gulped, they had never seen Mikasa turn her rage towards them. They used to be the ones backing her up when she had a fit, never the ones_ against_ her.

"Calm down Mikasa!" Eren laughed. "I'm not going to tell anyone. Besides, I'm going to be an uncle! How cool isn't that!"  
The young girl looked at her enthusiastic friend in horror. Was Eren actually exited for this? How could she have missed that her best friend actually liked kids? Now that she thought about it, back in their home town, he had spent a lot of time with their younger neighbors. She always thought he did it because Carla had told him to do so, but maybe he did it because he really enjoyed kids?  
"Yeah!" Armin laughed. "Mikasa, you have to promise me that I also get to be an uncle! Please!"  
When Mikasa looked at her two smiling friends; her family, things didn't seem so hard. She had Eren and Armin. She had Levi. Everything was going to be fine.  
"Of course you can!" she said. Armin smiled even wider, and looked at her stomach.  
"I'm not showing yet, stupid!" Mikasa laughed. Eren joined her laughter, and ruffled her hair.  
"Who would have thought that our Mikasa would have a kid…" he mumbled with a soft smile before turning his face to her, smiling widely. "Not that I'm worried though. You're going to be a great mom!"

Mikasa smiled, and looked out the window. He was right. She was going to be a great mother. She would make sure that her child would never know the horrors that she had to go through.

In that moment, she knew that the loved the child inside her.

* * *

WOHOOOO! Done. Tell me, how did you like it? Are you as exited as Eren and Armin? Tell me in a review!

x Janni


	4. larmes

Oh my god I am so happy that you liked the last chapter_! Peque Saltamontes, Hatsune Cherry, SpeechlessStripes, PinkMango, EriAleSir, Lightmaycry, DarkMudblood, Arethahiwatari, featherelly, Heartz4Jesu_s I want to hug everyone of you and kiss you and agh thank you so much for making my week!

Anyways, I'm sorry if there are any typos, I am dead tired but I want to give you a new chapter, I feel like I've kept you waiting for far too long.

As always, enjoy !

* * *

Mikasa crawled out of bed, trying to get to the toilet without waking Levi. It didn't go too well, as she saw double and because of that walked straight into the wall before falling on all four before the toilet.

"Shit..." he mumbled as another wave of nausea hit her, causing her to vomit into the toilet. Hot and cold waves tortured her weak body. "No more…" she pleaded before throwing up again, this time nothing but stomach-acid that burned her throat and mouth. Sweat plastered her hair to her forehead, and she was breathing heavily. Hanji had warned her about morning-sickness, but Mikasa had no idea that it was going to be this bad. For the last week she had woken up every morning to a nauseated feeling that had not ended until she had puked everything that was in her stomach.

With a heavy sigh, Mikasa moved away from the smelly toilet to the cold bathroom wall. She sat down, enjoying the coolness that the wall offered. She knew that the morning-sickness would probably end in a month or too, but she also knew that it would be replaced by sore muscles and an aching back. Hanji had told her everything there was to know about pregnancies, and to be honest; it scared the shit out of Mikasa. It was ironic actually; she was known for being fearless, not a single titan could put her off, and yet the thought of the child growing inside her made her terrified.

"I hate this…" she mumbled before crawling back to bed, next to her lover who snored softly, undisturbed by the noise she had caused.

**o**

"You're about three months pregnant, I'd say" Hanji smiled as she felt Mikasa's growing belly. Mikasa frowned at looked down, confused of the size. It looked curious, since while she still had her normal petite form, her stomach was round and big, as if someone had just glued a round shape on her.

"Only three?" she groaned "But I'm huge!" Her voice was filled with agony, and Hanji couldn't help but to feel sorry for the young girl.

Hanji chuckled and patted her shoulder comfortingly. "You're not huge, but you certainly are big for only being three months pregnant…" she said thoughtfully before letting out a laugh. "Oh well, sometimes that happens. Some women don't show at all, while you're going all the way!"

Mikasa bit her lip and pulled her shirt over her belly. It was getting a bit too tight, revealing to everyone in what state she was in. Everyone knew though, she had been forced to tell everyone last month. Because of the obvious shape she hadn't been able to lie to anyone that she just had gained weight, so she had found it easier to just confess to her friends that she was pregnant. After that, everyone had known, since nothing was kept as a secret between the soldiers. What could she say, they loved rumors. When it all was out in the open, Erwin had lectured both Levi and her about how their relationship was against the rules. To her surprise, he had ended the lecture with a promise that they would get their own house, if they continued to fight Titans after the child was born. When Mikasa had agreed, Levi looked at her with a murderous glare that she hadn't quite understood. When she asked about it later, he had just shrugged and mumbled something in reply. It was obvious that he didn't want to talk about it. She was fine with it, and continued with whatever she was doing.

_o_

Mikasa entered her house with a sigh. She was tired after a whole day filled with meeting friends and doctors, and she wanted nothing else but to crawl into her soft bed and snuggle next to her man.

"Why did you say that you'd fight titans even after the child is born?" a husky voice asked from the corner of their living-room.

Mikasa looked at Levi, startled from his sudden outburst. His voice was rough, as if he'd been… crying? Mikasa shook her head and sat down next to him on the big sofa that Sasha's parents had donated to them. Levi avoided eye contact with her, and kept staring into his clenched fists.

"Levi, I had to say yes…" Mikasa started with a soft voice, confused by Levi's tone. He was always so calm and put together, but now he was acting strange. His usually calm face had worry painted all over it, and his cheeks were red from either anger or sadness. Maybe even both. "I need to give our child a good future; a future without titans."

"Fuck the titans!" Levi exclaimed and stood up, turning to Mikasa with rage on his face. "You're no good to our child if you're dead! I will not raise a motherless child, and you will not raise a fatherless one either! I know what it's like to live without parents, I know what it feels like to grow up, hoping that my mother would still be there for me! And I swear to god; I will never, ever allow that to happen!"  
Tears that Mikasa had never seen before were falling down Levi's face, and Mikasa felt tears burn in her own eyes.

"I know what it feels like Levi" Mikasa whispered before turning to Levi, staring into his tear-filled eyes with her own. "I saw my mother and father getting butchered in front of me. I know what it feels like." she was breathing heavily now, tears rolling down her face. "But if we don't kill the titans, who will?! My child is never going to see the world, and live in fear!"

Levi stared at her, and shook his head. "She will never know fear as long as we are alive. She is never going to know the fear that you and I have been force to feel all our life." he mumbled, before sinking to his knees, heavy sobs shaking his body. Mikasa kneeled down in front of him, and he embraced her hard, crying in to her shoulder. Mikasa was now also crying, trying to find something smart to say.

"We'll find a way" she silently wept into his shoulder. "We'll find a way to make our family work"

* * *

Please review!


	5. bagarres

**AN: **Okay so my native language isn't English. My native language is Finnish and Swedish, so I hope that you don't mind if there's a few errors. I've read it through a few times and didn't find anything, but I always miss something. But yeah let's get this chapter started ! Wohooo!

_PS: I only speak Finnish, Swedish, German and English, so please make your review in that language, otherwise I have to use Google translate and it gives me the weirdest translations. _

_Afifah, featherelly, Shizuka, ariadnne123, Lightmaycry, Arethahiwatari, Peque Saltamontes, pain1516, noblessefan, ProdigyMeetsStrongestShorty, SpeechlessStripes _and_ Guest_, I want to give you hugs and kisses and pie because you are too sweet.

* * *

"That damn corporal" Jean mumbled and took another swig of his beer. It was one of the rare days off, and Jean was sitting in a tavern inside the town, getting drunk. That wasn't how he had planned his day; when the soldiers found out they had a day off, he and Connie decided to go to a fancier bar together and socialize with the town folk. To Jeans bad luck, Connie had decided to spend his time with Sasha, leaving Jean all to himself. To make things worse, as he was walking towards the town he had spotted Mikasa and Levi embracing each other in their garden. Jean had felt his heart break into million pieces; again. He had always dreamt about making Mikasa his, about having a house with her, a garden and children. Now his dreams were taken away from him, by no other than lance corporal Levi Rivaille. Jean just didn't understand what Mikasa saw in that guy; he was short, had a bad temper and he rarely spoke. When he did, it was usually orders to the younger soldiers to clean. What a freak.

Jean drank up his bear and quickly ordered another. He threw money on the disk, and told the bartender to keep the change.

"This is your last one" the bartender warned as he placed the big glass in front of Jean who eagerly started drinking from it. "You've already had seven"

The young soldier responded with a frown, as he continued to empty his glass. When he was finished, he thanked the bartender and started making his way back to the barracks. That was easier said than done; he hadn't noticed how the alcohol had started to make its way to his brain, making it hard for him to both walk and think straight. When he saw Levi who was also walking towards the barracks, something inside his head snapped. That was the only explanation Jean could think of, when they the next day asked why decided to do what he was about to do.

"Hey! Midget" Jean called after him. Levi felt his right eye twitch as he slowly turned around to face whoever dared to call him such insulting names. When he saw that it was no one else that Jean Kirschstein, rage started to build up inside him. Not only because what he had just said, but also because he knew what Jean felt for Mikasa. Levi was a jealous man, and even the thought of Jean putting his filthy hands on Levi's woman made him see red.

"I sincerely hope that I just heard wrong" Levi said with a low voice as he took a step towards Jean. Jean looked at him with a challenging look, and Levi could smell the alcohol that he reeked of.

"Oh, why so, midget?" Jean taunted and took a step towards the shorter man. "Are you going to beat me up?"

Levi let out a dry laugh before his fist made contact with Jeans cheek. The sudden action made Jean fall over, but he was quickly back on his feet, fists raised against the corporal.

"I would've treated her better" Jean spat as he tried to hit Levi, who quickly ducked. "I would have made her an honorable woman before knocking her up!"

Fists collided, making contact with stomach and face. Punch to the right, then to the left. Sweat and blood mixed, along with saliva as they screamed insluts at each other.

Levi growled as he lunged towards the boy, causing them both to fall over. Jean was first on top, hitting Levi with his fist, making blood to start pouring out of the corporal's nose.

Blood was now coloring both Levi's and Jeans fists. Jean was bleeding from his lip, and a black eye was starting to form. Levi's nose was bleeding, but luckily not broken. His fist was sore and he knew that he was going to be filled with bruises later.

"Mikasa chose me, Kirschstein." Levi panted. "Accept it."

Jean stared at the corporal who was now on top of him, and he felt tears burn in his eyes.

"You need to take care of her." Jean whispered with a hoarse voice. "If anything happens to her, I swear to God that I will kill you!"

Levi nodded, and stood up from the ground, leaving Jean lying on the street.

"I guarantee that nothing is ever going to happen to Mikasa." Levi assured before offering Jean his hand. Jean stared at it for a second before taking it, and letting Levi help him up. They stared at each other, not sure what to say.

"Do you love her?" Jean asked with a thick voice. It hurt him to speak, and he could feel how his lip was swelling up by each second. Levi looked at the young boy in front of him, and he couldn't help but to feel a little bit sorry for him.

"Yes I do." Levi told him silently. "I would give my life for her."

"That makes two of us" Jean laughed silently. Levi joined the laughter and nodded.

"Yeah, I guess it does" he agreed.

The two men shook hands in silent before walking back to the barracks, accompanied by the moonlight and a lonely dog barking in the distance.

**o**

**o**

Mikasa sat in her bedroom, rubbing oil on her stomach. She was now 20 weeks pregnant, and Hanji had given her some ointment to help with the skin on her stomach. The lotion felt really good on her tender skin, and she was finally getting in terms with her new size. She knew that she was probably going to get a lot bigger, but she didn't worry about that. For once, Mikasa Ackerman lived in the moment. Her peacefull moment was disturbed as Levi walked in the room, collapsing next to her on the bed. His nose was swollen, and the blood stains told her that he had been in a fight. Mikasa sighed.

"Who did you fight with?" she asked irritated. She didn't like the idea of her partner running around and getting into fights, not while she was carrying his child.

"That Kirschtein boy had a lot to say about our relationship." Levi muttered and turned his gaze to Mikasa. "That's why I'm late, and I am sorry." Mikasa looked at him in astonishment. Had Jean dared to fight him? It was obvious that Levi had won, but he wasn't in greatest health. That made Mikasa wonder how Jean looked.

"I am sorry that I am late because I wanted to do this earlier." Levi mumbled with pink cheeks as he sat up and gave Mikasa a small package. Mikasa looked at him questionably, and opened it. She was now holding a small box, and she felt her neck hair rise with both fear and anticipation. She opened the box and saw a simple, silver ring lying in it. Her eyes widened and she tried to say something, but no words came out.  
Levi chuckled before gently turning her face towards his.

"Mikasa Ackerman" he started, and for the first time in his life he felt nervous. "Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

Mikasa didn't even answer before her lips crashed his. Levi smiled and kissed her back.

"Yes" Mikasa mumbled before kissing him again. "Yes."

* * *

Tell me what you think

x Janni


	6. nouvelles

Ngh I AM SO SORRY for keeping you waiting. I've been ill the last week so there was no chance that I would be writing on any stories.

Big hugs, kisses and cookies t_o Kittens Hellfire, EmmaAnna, AAAAAAH, Guest, __ariadnne123__, SpeechlessStripes, Peque Saltamontes, Shizuka, Black Tofu, JustACityKid, PinkMango, Arethahiwatari, Lightmaycry, ProdigyMeetsStrongestShorty and featherelly._ You make my day.

* * *

Eren, Armin, Sasha, Connie, Jean and Christa had gathered in Mikasa's small cabin on their free day off. The group had decided to throw Mikasa something like a baby shower, even if she had fought against it, saying "there were more important issues to be taken care off". It wasn't until Eren made his puppy face accompanied by a whiny pleeeeaseee that she had agreed on a small gathering. The group was sitting in the small living room, chattering about everything from heaven to earth. It was nice to meet like this, Mikasa thought. For a second their life seemed normal.  
"Are you ready for the presents Mikasa?" Christa asked, eyes shining with excitement.

Mikasa looked at her with a frown. Gifts? The group looked sheepishly on the ground; they may have forgotten to mention that detail to her, knowing that Mikasa hated being in the center of attention and receiving things for free. Mikasa, who was tired and had a horrible pain in her back, decided not get angry on the group, not now. She was lucky enough to have friends that were so caring.

"Oh, yeah, sure!" Mikasa lied, trying to look excited.

"Great!" Christa smiled, and pointed her small finger on Eren who was sitting in the other side of the room. "Eren! Since you're the uncle, you have to start."

"I know it's not much, but it's kinda hard to get baby stuff here" Eren mumbled with a blush as he gave Mikasa a brown stuffed animal.

Mikasa smiled and took the soft toy in her hands. It was a bear with a pink nose and big, blue eyes made of glass. It had a pink ribbon tied around its neck, and even Mikasa had to agree that it might have been the cutest thing that she had ever seen.

"Thank you Eren" she smiled. "I'm sure the kid will love it." Eren smiled back at her, and Mikasa found herself astonished of how exited Eren was for the babies inside Mikasa. His eyes were filled with happiness, and his gaze wandered to her stomach once in a while. The smile on his face revealed everything that he felt for the babies that weren't even in the world yet.

"My turn!" Sasha shrieked and jumped up, giving Mikasa a big hug. "Okay! So because I love you Mikasa, and because you are the best in the whole wide world, I am offering my services to you whenever you need them!" Sasha's eyes were glistering with excitement. "Just call my name, and I will babysit your babies, massage your feet, make you dinner-"

Jean laughed the idea of Sasha managing to make dinner to anyone but herself seemed impossible. Sasha gave him a quick glare before continuing.

"Aaand if you ever need some romantic ideas to surprise Heichou, I'm here for your help." she winked and Mikasa laughed. Jean groaned and threw a pillow at Sasha; the last thing he wanted to think about was Mikasa and Rivaille doing it.

"Sasha, you're gross!" Armin laughed before giving Mikasa a big book. It felt heavy and it smelled old, and Mikasa opened it with a frown. Her eyes widened as she saw what book it was. It was the book that they and so often looked in when they were young. Images of salty water and frozen fire played before her eyes, and she felt them tear up.

"Armin, oh my god, this is too much..." she mumbled as tears began to cover her sight. "Thank you." she whispered, voice hoarse. "Thank you so much."

Armin smiled and patted the old book with such care, as if it was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. Then again, knowing Armin, it probably was.

"I want your kids to see this." he mumbled, starry eyed and dreamy. "They could swim in the salty water, and okay with the icy sand."

"Get it over with already, it's my turn!" Jean groaned as he pushed Armin lighly aside. The usual blush was starting to creep over Jean's face as he gave her a soft, pale-green blanket. It was like nothing Mikasa had seen in the market place, and she realized that he must have made it himself. She decided not to point that out and save him from the embarrassment, and settled for a smile. He smiled back, knowing that she knew it was handmade.

The rest of the noon went well; Mikasa got some weird herbs from Christa and some even weirder oils from Connie. The yound soldiers had a blast, but the meeting was cut short as hanji came and reminded Mikasa of her doctors appointment. She had said goodbye to her friends, who were going to Sina for a meeting. That meant that she wasn't going to see them in a week or two. It saddened her, but she had Levi to spend time with, so it wasn't that bad.

_**0**_  
_**o**_  
_**0**_

Mikasa sighed and leaned back on the bed. It was time for another check-up, and this time Hanji had managed to ask a doctor from Sina to come and help. The doctor was an old man, and he seemed to be brutally honest and harsh. Usually Mikasa appreciated those traits, but today she was in a bad mood and wanted only Hanji to examine her. Under the last weeks Mikasa had grown to like the weird and flimsy woman, so when the old doctor from Sina started to criticize Hanji, Mikasa felt her blood start to boil. Before she had time to defend Hanji, the doctor turned to her and gave her a good look.

"I suppose that you're the one I am called her to look at." He said and sat down on the chair next to Mikasa's bed. "I am Dr. Reindmund and that is what you are going to call me." His voice was monotone and cold, and Mikasa knew that he was the sort of man who had authority as soon as he entered a room. Mikasa didn't like him one bit, but decided not to say anything; she knew how much trouble Hanji had gone through to make him come here, outside of the pleasurable life inside Wall Sina.

"My oh my, you certainly are big." a mutter was heard from his beard as he started to feel Mikasa's stomach from different angles. It didn't exactly feel painful, but it certainly wasn't comfortable. A chill went down her spine as Reindmund pressed down the cold metal of the stethoscope on her stomach. He continued to mumble for himself as he wrote down notes with his free hand. Mikasa tried to see what he was writing, but his writing was worse than Eren's, so she didn't understand a word.

"I don't know if I should congratulate you or console you" Dr. Reindmund said as he put down his stethoscope. Mikasa looked at him questioningly. "You're having twins, miss Ackerman." he clarified with something that was supposed to resemble a smile.

Mikasa's world started spinning. She felt a hard pain in her chest, and she needed to throw up. Too bad that she did. She puked all over Dr. Reindmunds lap. The old man didn't back away like a certain captain would have, he settled for a silent groan followed by a sigh and a glare. Mikasa felt her cheeks turning red, but before she had any time to apologize, her world turned black as she passed out.


End file.
